


R e m e m b e r

by L_A_Z_Y



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Z_Y/pseuds/L_A_Z_Y
Summary: Noctis and Prompto tries to remember all the time they spent together.Noctis x Prompto





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for FFXV play the whole game before reading.

Noctis was holding Prompto in his arms. They weren't looking at anything in particular because there wasn't anything to look at. Just staring at the blank scenery, a place that once looked beautiful is now full of darkness. 

Noctis chuckled a little. "Remember how this whole thing started? Me going to marry Luna." Prompto nodded. Noctis gave out a sad sigh. "And how the journey to Altissia was amazing...all the people we meet, and all the things we did. Ridding Chocobos, and joking with each other..." 

Prompto nodded again, this would be a unusual quietness for him. But quiet is all he have been for awhile now. "I'm just glade that your here, Noctis. I thought I'll never see you again." Prompto said, his voice wavering. Prompto was on a verge of tears, and Noctis knew it. 

Noctis did pity him a little. Holding him closer to him, trying to comfort him in any way that he could. "Hey, can I take a look at your pictures you took?" Prompto nodded again, removing his camera from his pocket. 

You could tell that Prompto didn't use his camera much while he was away. Not that he could have anyway there was nothing for him to take a picture of expect for maybe the street lights, and Deamons. 

How Prompto touched the camera in a unfamiliar matter made Noctis even more depressed then he already was. Photography isn't something Prompto should forget, not when he have amazing skill of it. 

"Here." Prompto said, and with out warning shoved it on my chest. Like he didn't want to look at the pictures. Rolling through the pictures, talking about memories they had forgotten and some they had remembered was nostalgic for them. 

When he had reached the end of the roll, he clicked on the last picture. The picture Cindy took for them at the very beginning. This picture, was the beginning of their journey. Noctis looked at it longingly. "If I could, I'll redo everything over. So we don't have this outcome." 

Prompto started shaking. Moving to grab his camera, he stared at the picture on the screen for a while, running his pointer finger over it. You could tell he was crying. "I wish, I wish I told you sooner, that I-" Noctis stopped him. "I know." 

Sighing, Noctis moved from his spot, helping Prompto up. "We should get some sleep." Prompto shook his head. "If we did that, tomorrow would come all to soon!" Tears strolling down his face harder. Noctis grabbed Prompto and hugged him tightly. Prompto hugged him just as much. 

Prompto and Noctis was walking back to camp, Ignis and Gladiolus is already there. "Hey." Gladiolus greeted. Ignis was cooking the food, with Gladiolus watching over him. Noctis felt extremely terrible for Ignis's blindness, even till this day. 

Even though Ignis is blind, he still had really good cooking. "This is great, in fact the best thing I ate In ages." Commented Noctis. "Well, I doubt that there's anything good to eat in the middle of nowhere." Replied Ignis. Noctis chuckled at that. 

They all talked as casual as they used to back then. Saying "goodnight" to everyone, Ignis and Gladio went to their own beds while Prompto and Noctis shared beds holding onto each other.. But everyone knew they weren't going to get sleep that night. 

The next 'morning,' if you could even call it morning, everyone was quite. They all knew what would happen, that there is no escape from this reality. Knowing that this is potentially their last fight with Noctis before...

"Home sweet home." Commented Prompto. "Aw, it's good to be back." Said Gladiolus. "The city used to be so lively." Noted Ignis. "I'll make sure it's to it's former glory." Promised Noctis.

While reaching the castle, they had some run in's with Deamons. They took care of it the only way they knew how. And moved on to their last stop. 

Making it to the castle, Noctis casually commented; "I had never liked this room as a child." This peeked Prompto's intrests. "And why is that?" Noctis sighed. "It'll always make my dad sad and serious whenever he was here." Ignis decided to give his thoughts on this as well. "No doubt is he reminded that his son well have to go through all of this." 

Stopping at the door. Noctis turned around to Prompto. "Prompto, may I look at your camera? To....take a picture with me..." Prompto looked generally shocked. "Uh....oh...yeah, sure." After Noctis choosed his picture, Noctis gave the camera back to Prompto. 

Noctis stared at his firends, for what he knew would be the final time. Ignis, Gladiolus, and the Prompto, bowed to him. After that, they walked up to the throne. "So Ardyn sits the throne." Ignis said, while frowning. "Not for long." Noctis promised. 

After their little chat, Adryn hit Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus with a unknown spell. 

That was the last time any of them seen Noctis. The last time they'll ever speak to each other, joke with each other, laugh or cry with each other. 

(P A G E. B R E A K.) 

"Well that's the story." Prompto said smiling with a sad smile. The children that gathered around to hear about "Prince Noctis's" story whined. "I feel like you left out very important parts!" One child pouted. Prompto chuckled, he was a lot older now. So of course he must've mixed up the story somewhere. 

"Well, you're only children right now. I can only give you the kid-friendly version." They children pouted even more, and one yawned. "Well it's time for bed now." Prompto said. "Aww! But I'm not sleepy." A girl yelled, Ironically yawning after saying that. 

Prompto smiled. Ushering them all to their bedrooms. He had tooken a job at a local orphans home in Insomina, of course he's still taking pictures, but with a new camera, so he wouldn't have to delete the pictures he took on his old one.

Ignis is still cooking, Gladiolus is still training. They were still friends of course, leaving every once a year to celebrate Noctis's sacrifice. I couldn't turn back time, but they all made a effort to remember him as best as they could while telling stories of how great Noctis was.

After the children was put to bed, I went out to visit Noctis's grave, just cleaning it or bringing all of his favorite food items/hobbies, or to just chat with him. 

(P A G E. B R E A K.)

 

"I wish, I wish I told you sooner, that I....loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yes, let the sadness consume you.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. :D  
> This well only have one chapter.


End file.
